Overlord Manga Chapter 15
This is the fifteenth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Ainz arrives at his room, thinking that it has been half a month since he last set foot here. As he enters, he is warmly greeted by Albedo who is all too happy to let Ainz choose whether he would satiate himself with either food, bath or the implication of the last choice being herself. Ainz is rattled by the turn of events that he backs away while demanding an explanation for her actions. Albedo happily explains that she's merely emulating a situation where a newlywed wife would welcome her husband who has just returned home from work, stating that it's a norm. Though still frustrated by her actions, Ainz replies that it is a tempting situation. Then, Albedo gives out a loud scream and exclaims that she has totally forgotten the most important part of the entire ordeal, the naked apron attire. She immediately starts to strip in order to change into the apron but is stopped by Ainz who is more interested in discussing the matters at hand. Ainz then proceeds to hand over the money earned through his adventuring at E-Rantel to Albedo. He states that the creation of monsters from the defense system requires the use of the money back when they were still in YGGDRASIL and would like to know if the rule still holds true for this world, to which Albedo replies that his order will be carried out immediately. He later reminds her to also investigate whether item creation is also feasible while she checks the monster creation but stops short when mentioning Clementine. Knowing what is clouding Ainz's mind, Albedo affirms that Clementine's body has disappeared from where it was last kept. Worrying that Clementine's resurrection would cause the information about Nazarick to leak out, Ainz tells Albedo to keep utmost attention towards the circumstances and bring Clementine's salvaged equipment to Pandora's Actor for appraisal. After taking care of the trivial matters at hand, Ainz spread open a world map he obtained from E-Rantel on a table as Albedo watches. Noticing Albedo's inquiring gaze of the map, Ainz explains that the map lacks the many countries of the demi-humans but it's still the best he can get right now. Albedo instantly says that she would have copies of the map made and distributed to every Floor Guardians. Before she can do that, Ainz halts her to give her a quick explanation of the world from the information he has gathered. Ainz points out that E-Rantel lies at the center of the map whereas Nazarick is situated a bit northeast of the city. Next, he speaks of the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire which are both on the two ends of the map and separated by Azerlisia Mountains. From what information he had gathered from the Magic Guild's guildmaster, there exists a demi-human nation called Argland Council State to the northwest of Re-Estize Kingdom. It is noted that several of the council members seem to consist of dragons. Albedo notes that it is the place where Demiurge himself has gone to. Ainz then comes to introduce the Slane Theocracy to which he voices his concern that it is a country that they should look out for. As Albedo asks whether the lines of the map are indications of the countries' borders, Ainz replies that it would seem to be so but advises Albedo to not trust the map too much. Following the introduction of the countries to Albedo, Ainz starts to go into further details of what the countries are capable of. A number of cities exist at the northeast of the Empire whereas settlements exist at the southwest of the Empire where the people living in caves would tame dragons as mounts, effectively making them akin to Dragon Riders. Even if it seems easy for Nazarick to attack them, Ainz reminds Albedo not to be careless. Next, Ainz indicates that there is a country that's primarily governed by dragons at the east of the Great Lake even though it's not shown on the map itself. It's said that it's a country founded by a powerful dragon in the past and the royalties all have dragon blood in their veins though Ainz expresses his doubts on that particular claim. There's also a Seaport City that exists to the east though he doesn't give much detail aside from the name. Finally, Ainz mentions the existence of the Eight Greed Kings' Floating Castle to the south and that it is surrounded by powerful magic barriers and that there's a possibility that individuals equipped with World Items may have hidden there. That concludes the introduction of the world from the information gathered. When Albedo asks Ainz which of the countries should be their primary concern, he simply shrugs and says that the countries are of inconsequential importance unless there's the existence of an overwhelmingly powerful individual. Ainz then moves his concern towards the current situation of Shalltear. Albedo claims there's nothing to worry if it's merely physical well being but she expresses concern over her mental state while recalling how Shalltear remains slumped at Nazarick's bar. She explains that Shalltear is grief-stricken by her actions of defying Ainz and urges him that a more direct punishment would help to lift her grief since it would help to let her feel like she's properly punished for her insolence. Ainz tells her that he'll think of proper punishment in due time and Albedo apologizes should she had somehow spoken out of place. To this, Ainz simply comforts Albedo and says that she's merely performing her duty as the Overseer. With everything wrapped up, Ainz decides to return to E-Rantel to continue with his adventurer work as Momon, leaving the safety of Nazarick in Albedo's hands. Albedo gleefully says that he can leave everything to her, his wife. Then Albedo suggests that Ainz should be on the lookout for the ones who used a World Item on Shalltear since they have no idea who they might be. Taking another check on the defense of Nazarick, Ainz inquires Albedo on the progress since his last command. He is informed that Cocytus has yet to turn in his report but Entoma has contacted her that the messenger should be engaging the lizardmen any days now. Ainz wonders what kind of a battle will he be seeing between the forces of Nazarick and the lizardmen, who have stronger physical bodies than a mere human being. Albedo adds that the strong bodies of the lizardmen would prove to be useful in creating powerful undead and further boost the defense of Nazarick. She swears to Ainz that they will subjugate the Lizardmen. Zaryusu Shasha treads through the shallow waters of the swamp with a few large fish over his shoulders, arriving at a wooden house where his pet Rororo lives. Rororo immediately stretches one of its head out of the house when Zaryusu makes his presence known. Even though he understands that Rororo wants him to stay and play a bit, he tells his pet that he would need to observe the fish he is breeding. After leaving the fish he brought along and telling Rororo to share the fish among its many heads, he makes his way towards the fishery. Just as he approaches one of the fishery farms he notices a figure standing at the edge of the water. It doesn't take him long to realize that the figure is his brother, Shasuryu Shasha, and proceeds to ask what a chieftain like him is doing out here; just as Shasuryu himself is wondering what Zaryusu is doing to appear at a time like this. Despite the tough outlook Shasuryu tries to put up in front of his younger brother, Zaryusu isn't easily fooled by the glimpses his older brother steals of the swimming fish and promptly asks if he's actually here to take a bite. Shasuryu denies Zaryusu's accusation and claims that he is simply here to observe the fishery while his own tail has betrayed himself by thumping on the ground continuously. Zaryusu continues to say that the fish are not ready yet and Shasuryu immediately turns his gaze towards the fish whereas his tail goes limp on the ground. Seeing his reactions, Zaryusu reveals that Shasuryu has already exposed himself just because his tail is simply too honest to keep a secret; a revelation by his own wife. Shasuryu is shocked that his wife would actually let that particular cat out of the bag and to his own brother no less. However, Shasuryu is not angry at the turn of event. Actually, he is impressed that his brother manages to get the fish farm project up and running when none of the tribes have even thought of it. Zaryusu replies that he would not have achieved such progress had his own brother not put in his vote of confidence. He even tells Shasuryu that should the fish farm prove to be a success, he would get the first batch. Shasuryu is grateful for the thought and says that he'll be expecting his brother to fulfill the promise. Back at the village, Shasuryu notices black clouds starting to form at a distance while Zaryusu sensing that something is wrong, hurries towards the place where a number of lizardmen have gathered, his brother included, as they witness a black sinister form of numerous faces form in the air. It then speaks to the lizardmen present. It announces that it is here to proclaim the imminent destruction of the lizardmen in eight days' time when the army of his great lord will arrive and that this village will be the second to be sacrificed. Before leaving, it reminds the lizardmen to put up a good fight against the army pit against them so that it would be great entertainment for his lord. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown discusses with Albedo about the surrounding countries. * Zaryusu Shasha discusses with Shasuryu Shasha about the fishery farms. * An undead messenger appears and declares that their undead army will appear and kill all the lizardmen in eight days. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Clementine (Mentioned Only) * Pandora's Actor (Mentioned Only) * Demiurge (Mentioned Only) * Shalltear Bloodfallen (Mentioned Only) * Cocytus (Mentioned Only) * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (Mentioned Only) New Characters * Brightness Dragon Lord (Cameo) * Sous-chef (Cameo) * Zaryusu Shasha * Rororo * Shasuryu Shasha Abilities Used * No abilities were used during this chapter. Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick * Great Lake ** Lizardmen Village Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace June 2016 Issue. * Ainz mentioned about the Guild Leader of the Magician's Guild but never mentioned the name. Navigation pl:Rozdział 15 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters